


Because the Heat

by Nitzer



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, all the side characters were basically chosen at random, cute summer vibes, like total absolute fluff, most of the boys are only mentioned, vernon says a couple of bad words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitzer/pseuds/Nitzer
Summary: "But hyungs weren't always great influences and sometimes it was time to do what was fun, what parents wouldn't let you do, that's what older brothers were for. And then there was all the fun, rebellious vibes Chan was giving off today. It was worth it. It was worth it even if Jeonghan found out and ended my existence for doing something risky with his baby."Or, the babies go get ice cream.





	Because the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like it was a little piece of an ot13 kinda thing but there's nothing explicitly about that in here so read it however you want  
> also nothing i write has ever NOT gotten out of hand so enjoy "The Babies Get Ice Cream: A 3k+ Adventure"

Seoul summers were brutal. They almost made me wish that the company saved all our free days for spring and fall because at least the practice room had air conditioning. But they didn’t so I was melting in the dorms, still exhausted (the _heat_ , man) and barely enjoying the day off. The sun was still setting and it was eight and I had been moving from bit of shade to bit of shade all day, trying to remember any summer that wasn’t this sticky and muggy and _hot_ (I’m pretty sure I didn’t have one, especially with the way my mom talked about summers on the east coast).

The sun had finally slid off the couch in the common room so I could take up residence there and so could Chan. But there was only room for us because if anyone got any closer than where Chan was, all the way on the other end of the couch, I would combust. I had accepted my horrible, burning fate hours ago but it looked like Chan was still trying to fight it, fanning himself and looking miserable.

“It’s hoooooooooot!” Chan whined from his side of the couch, probably not at me specifically but just in general.

Usually our baby didn’t act too much like a baby. He was put-together and passionate and dedicated and everything he did was planned out neatly and nicely. He was playful but only in carefully measured doses and it was fun but never in a way I expected the youngest to be. I figured there had to be someone who was actually the baby of our group (maybe Minghao? Maybe me? Shit, it was probably me) not that we didn’t all treat Chan as the baby, but like someone who was more the baby in spirit. Fanning himself and whining, spread out in a corner of the couch he did look like a kid, though. “It is.” I confirmed.

Maybe Chan didn’t realize I took up residence on the other side of the couch because he turned his attention to me sharply. “Any advice on how to cool down, hyung?” He laughed, there was a tiny bit of emphasis on the “hyung” because he rarely used it with me and I rarely called him out on it. He didn’t _feel_ like a kid, certainly didn’t feel any younger than me.

“Don’t ‘hyung’ me just because you want something.”

“I’m looking for advice here, shouldn’t I be polite?” His grin was all toothy and teasing.

“Do I look like I’m suffering any less than you?” I guess I maybe _looked_ better than Chan but we were definitely suffering the same, miserable fate.

Chan slumped back on his end of the couch. But, I guess, I did have an idea. And it was probably because Chan decided to play the “hyung” card with me and he was all loose and playful like he usually wasn’t and I was an actual, genuine older brother and I had something to prove. I could take care of one member younger than me, I could be that responsible.

The sun was finally gone and the lights in the city were flickering on and I couldn’t have picked a better time. “Alright, Channie,” I leaned in towards him conspiratorially, “I have an idea but keep it low-key.”

Chan’s eyes were absolute mischief and I couldn’t believe this was the same kid with all that burning determination during dance practice.

“Not only keep it low-key but you gotta trust me too. You trust me?”

“I pinky-promise that I do.” He held his hand out as an offering and I took it while keeping him at a distance that wouldn’t kill me.

 I look at the kid and for a second I think about how I'm about to be a bad hyung and an even worse influence. And how I should've kept to my spot in the hallway on the particularly cool patch of tile and relinquished this spot on the couch to a better hyung like Soonyoung or Jeonghan who would've offered Chan a damp towel or something else sensible. But hyungs weren't always great influences and sometimes it was time to do what was fun, what parents wouldn't let you do, that's what older brothers were for. And then there was all the fun, rebellious vibes Chan was giving off today. It was worth it. It was worth it even if Jeonghan found out and ended my existence for doing something risky with his baby.

"Okay, chill for just a second." I needed dust masks and I needed confirmation that all the other members were asleep or occupied. I came up behind Chan, dust masks in hand (both had little emojis on them and it wasn't intentional) and reasonably sure we wouldn't be interrupted. "This is for you." I waved one of the masks in his face.

His eyes lit up with recognition, masks meant it was time to go out. Masks meant sneaking around outside and hoping.

"So you're gonna put this on and I'm gonna open the door and once we get down to the street I'm gonna run and you're gonna follow me."

Our baby nodded and I'd never felt more like it was us (not my unit and not my group but just Chan and me) against the world.

It was a quiet and tense ride in the elevator, not that there was any reason to think we had been found out, but the rush of sneaking around had us both bouncing on our toes all the way down to the lobby. We managed relatively calm steps through the lobby and a few outside the door because I was still worried that someone would burst out of the doors to drag us back in. And then, "Go! Go! Go! Go!" I was running down the block, Chan's hand crushed in mine and I'm pretty sure at least one of the "go"s came out in English.

“I’m pretty sure that was… _way_ more suspicious than just walking out…even if we walked out bare-faced.” Chan laughed at me, catching his breath in-between.

“I don’t…make the best decisions, especially with all the…adrenaline.” I tried to explain, gesturing to my entire body as if that would clear anything up. There was no reason for our maknae to be so calculating, so perceptive, so precise but that was just Chan.

Chan’s hand was still gripped in mine but loosely now and it was gross and sweaty and any contact felt terrible in the heat but Chan wasn’t trying to wiggle free so I wouldn’t either. “And you want me to trust you with this whole adventure?” He threw me a skeptical look that had no bite.

“Chill, we’re just getting ice cream.”

“Just ice cream?” He questioned, not looking entirely happy. “You dragged me out of the dorms just for ice cream?”

I knocked my shoulder with his, trying to get back on his good side. “Ice cream and a refreshing walk with your hyung.” I sighed when he didn’t look any better. “Look, at least it’s cooler out here than it is in the dorms.”

His face split into a grin. “I was just messing with you.” He knocked my shoulder back. “Thanks for taking me out, the dorms are so stuffy and boring right now.”

The air was cooler and fresher outside than it was in the dorms and it was still _hot_ and _miserable_ but it was more bearable. The air conditioning inside the convenience store that night was probably up there with winning the Rookie award and the first night of any tour, the crowd a wall of noise against my ears. It made me want to slump to the floor and just stay there.

Chan had disconnected our hands and wandered over to the freezers. I felt bad for a second that I wasn’t even taking him to an ice cream place, just the closest convenience store, but the air conditioning was too good to feel bad for long and Chan didn’t look disappointed.

“Hansolie,” Chan called from the freezers, “I love you and all,” I really couldn’t decide if it sounded more like a confession or the beginning of a roast, “and I love the rest of Seventeen too,” oh, so a roast, “please let them know that I love them and I’ll miss them but this is my home now.” He said leaning his face against the freezer doors.

It was a precise joke, there was timing to it that Chan got perfectly, his face looking weird and cute smushed against the glass. “Yah, what about winter?”

“I guess I could come back for winter.” He conceded, opening the doors to ponder his choice of ice cream for probably longer than necessary. I leaned over his shoulder (he was still shorter than me but I felt like that would be short-lived), indulging in the freezing air and considering my ice cream choices too.

Chan ended up with a strawberry shortcake bar and I got a regular ice cream sandwich. I paid for both of ours and got a sickly-sweet, teasing, “wow, what a treat,” from Chan before we dragged ourselves out of the AC back onto the street. Chan tucked his mask into a pocket to get started on his ice cream and I didn’t stop him. Even though it had finally cooled down a touch and the city was always awake and going, it was slow and quiet and we hadn’t passed too many people the entire trip.

“One more stop.” I told him, grabbing the hand that wasn’t sticky with ice cream. There was a little park in the city, walking distance from our dorms that we passed by in vans all the time. It was empty and dark that late at night and a perfect place to duck in and finish our ice cream.

We settled on a bench that was still warm from the full day of blazing sun and somehow it was cozy. Chan’s whole arm was sticky with melting ice cream and his bar was almost finished, I wasn’t looking much better with a few bits of soggy cookie left in my hand. “I used to do this with my sister,” I started, not really thinking I was gonna tell Chan where I got the idea but it was coming out of my mouth anyway.

“The ice cream thing?” Chan didn’t look put off, as he ran a tongue down his arm, chasing a drop of ice cream.

“Yeah,” I nodded, “whenever we had a lot of family over it was usually too much for Sophie—for both of us—so I’d sneak out with her and take her to the convenience store to get ice cream. Especially when it was summer and it was brutal like this.” Something about telling this story to Chan—about reenacting the whole thing with Chan, basically—made my brain fixate on the word “family” but it hadn’t yet settled on if this was a good or bad thing.

Chan let the story hang in the air while he finished up his ice cream and played with the wooden stick. “Thanks for the ice cream.” He finally said and it felt almost bashful.

“Yeah, no worries, it’s good to get out without the schedule.”

Chan’s face split into a grin and he knocked his shoulder into mine. “If Jeonghan ever finds out, you’re so dead.”

I knocked him back. “Already decided it was worth it. Dude, the AC in the convenience store? _Heavenly_.”

I think Chan is going to continue playfully bumping into me but instead he just lets his body rest against mine, head leaning on my shoulder. The contact is a little much in the heat but I don’t move him. I realize that I don’t really stop Chan from doing anything he wants ever. He never really tries anything I can’t take.

And then there are lips on my cheek and Chan isn’t sticking to my side anymore. “Did you?” I don’t finish. His smile takes up his whole face and his cheeks are lightly pink but he doesn’t look bashful anymore, he looks happy—he looks _radiant_.

“Thanks, hyung.” He sings and it sounds too sweet to be genuine but, god, I think it is.

I think of treating it like a game, trading playful little kisses like that but I know where it’ll lead so I just fast-forward a bit. “Can I?” I say, still being vague. I don’t mean to, it’s just hard to force the words out of my mouth. I let my hand rest on the side of my face to make it more obvious what I’m implying.

Chan doesn’t answer. Not with words, at least. His lips are on mine, a quick little peck that leaves my lips tingling and a sweet taste in my mouth. He rests his forehead on mine, trying to stifle his giggling, looking like a literal ray of sunshine in the dark. And then his mouth is back on mine—one, two, three quick pecks, smile pressing into my mouth, happiness infectious.

I have to push him back, laughing too. And we’re collapsed on each other in this little park on this sticky night, laughing under the moonlight. It could be a concept for a photoshoot but instead it is something much better. The nerves, or the giddiness, or whatever finally leaks out of both of us and Chan is just leaning against me for the closeness (I’m hoping he is at least). I nudge him upright. “Alright, alright. C’mere.” My fingers are tucked under his chin, determined to get at least one proper kiss out of him and his eyes are wide and full of brightness. And he lets me slot our lips together for a moment, just enough for me to taste the ice cream on him, just long enough to realize that it feels _good_ and then he bursts out into giggles again.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” He tries his best to apologize through fizzing laughter and crescent-moon eyes. “I just…I just can’t right now. I’ll be better tomorrow I swear.”

I push him playfully. “Yah, what does that mean?”

“Everything is just too funny right now.” He gestured around. “I just can’t take it seriously.”

I mentally shrug, the goal was let the maknae have fun, not ground him in reality anywhere, not make him do anything serious. So mission accomplished…I guess. I pulled him off the bench. “Let’s get you home then.”

Chan keeps our hands together and swings our arms the entire way home, looking pleased with himself, looking like he belonged back on the set of “Mansae” or “Very Nice.” He was just a kid having a good time. And I wondered, for a second if Jihoon or Soonyoung ever found Chan like this and penned some notes for songs or choreography. I wonder if all the innocent playfulness—all the “puppy love” cuteness Seventeen was known for was inspired by these little bursts of sunshine from Chan.

In-between street lights, Chan finds the hand he is not holding and stops me, making me face him. “What’s up?” I asked but he is already on his tip-toes, face tilted upwards, eyes closed, lips puckered. And I can take a hint. I close the gap for him (he won’t be this short for long, this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity). He still tastes sweet, I can still feel the smile tugging at his lips, I still love his forwardness.

“The way to your house is too short.” Chan quotes at me, pouting.

I shove at his shoulder. “You fucking cornball. I can’t _believe_ you.”

He takes no offense to my teasing, already caught up in his own laughter. And his light heart and light footsteps carry both of us home easily. We open the door to the dorms and Soonyoung has replaced us on the couch, fanning himself.

“Where’d you two go?” He asks, not looking terribly concerned.

I still blanch like we’ve been found out. It was probably the best option out of all the older members and I’m thankful for a split second than Chan took off his dust mask before we got back. “Chan forgot something down in the lobby and I went with him to go get it.” I stutter out, Soonyoung has never been this intimidating in my life. Soonyoung has never been intimidating at all before.

“Actually,” Chan interjects and my heart drops for a moment because there is _no_ _way_ that little snake would sell me out after what we just did, “ _Hansol_ forgot his phone down in the lobby and I went down with him to get it.” And it’s a more believable excuse, I’m the walking mess of the group, leaving things everywhere.

Soonyoung laughs. “Get fucked, Hansol, sold out by the maknae.”

“It’s cooler down in the lobby too.” Chan adds and it’s either how comfortable he is with Soonyoung or his status as the baby that’s making him so much smoother with this than me.

“Don’t rub it in. I know heat rises and also I’m _dying_!” He whines. He rolls off the couch and shuffles his way towards the hallway. “I’m gonna see if the bath is available because you two reminded me how fucking hot it is!”

Crisis averted. Not that Soonyoung, of all people, should be a crisis but apparently I’m shit at crises. Chan flopped back down on his end of the couch and I followed him to my side. It was the same position as before we left only my hand was slid to the middle cushion and so was Chan’s, so our pinkies just barely touched.

“I’m sorry, that’s all the contact I can offer for now because the _heat_ , but don’t take it as a measurement of my affections.” Chan explained himself.

“That’s ok, you said you’d be better tomorrow.” I reminded him. The statement felt suggestive to me and I liked throwing it back at him but I had no idea how Chan intended it.

He smacked my shoulder. And then both his hands were off the couch and he was landing a bunch of consecutive, playful hits on my shoulder. “Don’t twist my words like that.” He settled back down on his side. “I had nice things to say to you too.”

I decide to say nice things to him instead. “You’re really cute and it was worth it to take you out tonight. Whatever happens to me…not that anything _should_ happen to me.” I throw a glare his way, a reminder to keep the whole thing between us.

He laughs at my glare. “Yeah, I had fun too. _It_ was really fun you’re really…you’re just a lot of fun, Hansolie.” I’m not surprised the “hyung” is gone again, he already got what he wanted out of me and, I hope it’s not just me, but we feel _closer_ now. “I’m still saving this night as blackmail, though.”

I knew that wasn’t an empty threat. I knew sometime, years from now, this would come up on a radio show or a vlive or something when he really needed dirt on me. “Yeah, glad we’re all in this together.”

He folded his pinky over mine, linking them. “I’d love to spend the night with you but, you know, the heat.” He explained, stretching out on the couch and invading my space.

I shook my hand loose and relinquished the couch to Chan. The living room wasn’t noticeably cooler than the rest of the dorms and I wasn’t a big fan of sleeping on the couch anyway. “Yeah, I don’t think I could spend the night with anyone, not even Minghao.” Our resident b-boy was known for his permanently- freezing hands and bad blood circulation and the thought of contact with him still made my temperature spike.

“Rain check, for some other night.” Chan mumbled.

I kissed the top of his head and agreed, “Yeah, rain check.”

When I got to my room Seungkwan was spread out on my bed and Minghao was curled up on the floor in front of it. I didn’t bother questioning it because I knew there was no reasoning behind it, we were all going by temperature and not sense in the heat. I didn’t bother trying to get my bed back either. It was hard enough to convince Seungkwan to do anything in the middle of a good day when I had plenty of energy and he did too. The thought of tripping over Minghao to try to get a sleeping Seungkwan out of my bed when I was already drained as shit just wasn’t worth it.

I stole a pillow from the first bed I saw and dragged myself back out to the living room. The bare floor had to be cooler than a mattress anyway. I settled down on the floor next to the couch, as close to Chan as I’d let anyone get that night.

“Oh, you’re back.” He said, sounding barely conscious.

“Yeah, this doesn’t count for my rain check, though.”

“Of course not.” His voice was soft and sleepy and made me want to get up off the floor and curl around him. But I knew we’d both regret that. Chan’s hand slipped from his spot on the couch and dangled near my head before finding its way into my hair. It was good. It was a good amount of contact. “Thanks, hyung.”

There was no joke to go with it, nothing left to get out of me at this time of night. It was just a genuine thought that slipped out without measurement, without precision from our baby. And the night was totally worth it. For the lightness in his voice, in his step, in his heart. For the brightness in his smile and his eyes. And for this right here, him dozing off with his fingers tangled in my hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoshi is me and i am Hoshi in this


End file.
